Lo sbarco di Anzio
אנציו הוא סרט משנת 1968 העוסק במבצע Shingle, כאשר בעלות הברית נחתו בנמל אנציו במלחמת העולם השנייה. התסריט מבוסס על סיפרו של כתב הב.ב.סי אשר נילוה לכוחות שפעולה במבצע. עיקרו של הסרט: כוחות בעלות הברית נחתו במפרץ Anzio ללא התנגדות. אך במקום לנוע ישר בפנים הארץ ולהגיע לרומא המפקד שלהם מחליטה להתבצר במקום. הכתב הצבאי הקשוח משאיל ל ג 'יפ, נוסע לרומא ובחזרה (40 ק"מ) מבלי לפגוש כל הכוחות הגרמניים. אך הדו"ח שלו על היעדרות האויבאינה מתקבלת. עד שהוא החליט סוף סוף לעשות צעד הגרמנים הגיעו כוח מתפתח מאבק ממושך ועקוב מדם - 4 חודשים ו-30,000 אבדות. נכתב על ידי Written by Jeremy Perkins המקור הסרט מבטא בקורת של הכתב הצבאי על טיבם של מפקדי כוחות הברית. ניתוח יפה של העלילה:"איזו החמצה" המחבר :Robert J. Maxwell (rmax304823@yahoo.com) from Deming, New Mexico, USA המקור It's a not-entirely fictional story about the Ango-American landings at Anzio on Italy's west coast. It's diluted because the story behind those landings is far more interesting than what we see on the screen. Names, personalities, and motives are changed around so that hardly any echo of the real characters remains, although we get a lot of information about characters created in the screenplay. Basically, Robert Ryan plays General Mark Clark who was in charge of the operation and was in overall command of the Fifth Army. He was an interesting guy for a general -- tall, vain, brave, half-Jewish, a large-featured face like the mask of Tragedy, carrying around a sidearm as a prop. Arthur Kennedy plays General John P. Lewis (modeled after Gen. Lucas), in charge of the landings themselves. Mitchum accuses him of being "timid" (three times) and in a way he was, although it wasn't entirely his fault. Arthur Franz has a small role as General Lucian K. Truscott, the junior general in command of the Third Division (Audie Murphy's division). All the names have been changed to protect the guilty. Here, basically, is how it worked. The Allies of half a dozen nationalities were being slaughtered throwing themselves against the German Gustav line, which ran across the Italian boot from sea to sea, commanded by the unconquerable Monte Cassino. The Anzio landings were designed to catch the enemy by surprise from behind and relieve pressure at the Gustav line. Mark Clark (who saw to it that any reference to the Fifth Army in the press appeared as a reference to "Mark Clark's Fifth Army") had supervised similar earlier landings at Salerno. They were successful, but just barely. The landings at Anzio were handed over to Lucas, whose orders included a drive inland, if possible, to the Alban Hills which commanded a perfect view of the beachhead and the main highway to Rome. Lucas had just troops enough to dig in and consolidate or to race pell mell to the Alban Hills, but not enough troops to do both. Lucas was advised by Clark, "Don't stick your neck out like I did at Salerno." (The line is directly quoted in the movie, but is given to Robert Ryan's fictional general.) So Lucas didn't stick his neck out. He went inland seven miles, stopped short of the Alban Hills, and dug in. Clark, who was on the beach, agreed with the decision. And Lucas wasn't the cocksure but mistaken strategist played by Arthur Kennedy. The real General Lucas kept a diary and it's full of gloomy forebodings. The Germans, under Kesselring and Mackensen, were caught unprepared. Nothing stood between the allies and the Alban Hills, or Rome for that matter. But Lucas did nothing, and for good reasons. He didn't have the resources to take Rome and hold it. Except for the probe by Rangers, as shown on screen, and others by British troops, everyone dug in and waited for the German reinforcements to deploy, which happened apace. Kesselring was a very efficient tactician and had plenty of time to ring in troops in the stalled Allied beach head. Instead of Anzio rescuing the troops at the Gustav line, the situation was turned around. In the end, some 24,000 American and 9,000 British casualties were evacuated from the beachhead. Clark fired Lucas and gave command to Truscott. When the German resistance finally collapsed, General Clark had an opportunity to drive eastward across the Italian boot and cut off the German troops to the south. He chose instead to forget about capturing the German army and to zip his own troops north along the highway to Rome so that he could "conquer" the open city. You know -- like Julius Caesar? The German army promptly withdrew north to their next massive defense line, where the Allied advance stalled again. I leave it to the viewer to decide which story is more engaging, the historical one or the plot we see on the screen, which is mostly the story of seven survivors of the Ranger patrol who try to make their way back to Anzio, a story we've seen many times before. I wish I could at least say that the story presented on screen is well done but the fact is that it's not. This is one of Mitchum's lazier performances. Sometimes he sounds positively drunk. No one else stands out, including Peter Falk, who overplays, as does Arther Kennedy as the smarmy General Whatever-his-name-is. And some other posters are absolutely right about the score. Whew! A simple-minded would-be catchy love song doesn't turn into a martial theme just because you throw some snare drums behind it and play it as a march. What a missed opportunity. תרגום אוטומטי זה סיפור דמיוני, לא לגמרי על נחיתות אנגלו-אמריקאי ב Anzio על החוף המערבי של איטליה. זה מדולל בגלל הסיפור שמאחורי הנחיתות האלה הוא הרבה יותר מעניין ממה שאנחנו רואים על המסך. שמות, דמויות, ואת המניעים הם שינו סביב כך כמעט כל הד הדמויות האמיתי נשאר, אם כי אנחנו מקבלים הרבה מידע על הדמויות שנוצרו התסריט. בעיקרון, רוברט ראיין משחק הכללי מארק קלארק, שהיה ממונה על המבצע היה הפיקוד הכללי של הארמייה החמישית. הוא היה בחור מעניין עבור כללית - גבוה, יהיר, אמיץ, חצי יהודי, פנים גדול בהשתתפות כמו מסכה של טרגדיה, מסתובב נשקו כמו תפאורה. ארתור קנדי משחק גנרל ג 'ון פ' לואיס (כדוגמת האלוף לוקאס), הממונה על נחיתות עצמם. מיצ 'ם מאשימה אותו שהוא "ביישן" (שלוש פעמים) ובדרך הוא היה, למרות שזה לא היה לגמרי באשמתו. ארתור פרנץ יש לו תפקיד קטן כמו גנרל לוסיאן ק טרסקוט, הגנרל ג 'וניור מפקד הדיוויזיה השלישית (חלוקת אודי מרפי). כל השמות שונו כדי להגן על אשמים. כאן, בעצם, היא איך זה עובד. בעלות של חצי תריסר לאומים היו נשחטים זורקים את עצמם על הקו הגרמני גוסטב, אשר חצה את המגף האיטלקי מים עד ים, בפיקודו של מנוצח מונטה קאסינו. נחיתות Anzio נועדו כדי לתפוס את האויב בהפתעה מאחור ושחרר את הלחץ בקו גוסטב. מארק קלארק (מי שראה את זה, כי כל התייחסות הארמייה החמישית בעיתונות הופיע אזכור של "מארק קלארק החמישית של הצבא") היה פיקח נחיתות קודם דומה סלרנו. הם היו מוצלחים, אבל רק בקושי. נחיתה ב Anzio נמסרו לוקאס, אשר כללה הוראות נסיעה מהחוף, ואם אפשר, אל גבעות אלבן אשר פיקד תצוגה מושלמת של ראש חוף ועל הכביש הראשי לרומא. לוקאס לא רק חיילים מספיק לחפור ולאחד או פל מל המירוץ אל הילס אלבן, אבל לא מספיק כוחות כדי לעשות את שניהם. לוקאס יעצו קלארק, "אתה לא מקל את הצוואר שלך כמו שעשיתי ב סלרנו." (הקו הוא מצוטט ישירות בסרט, אך ניתנת כללי הבדיוני רוברט ריאן.) אז לוקאס לא מקל את צווארו. הוא הלך היבשה שבעה קילומטרים, עצר בהרי אלבן, וחפרו פנימה קלארק, שהיה על החוף, הסכים עם ההחלטה. וגם לוקאס לא היה מופרז, אבל אסטרטג טועה שיחק ידי ארתור קנדי. אמת כללי לוקאס יומן וזה מלא תחושה מבשרת רעות קודרת. הגרמנים, תחת קסלרינג מקנזן, נתפסו לא מוכנים. שום דבר לא עמד בין בעלות הברית לבין הילס אלבן, או ברומא לצורך העניין. אבל לוקאס לא עשה דבר, ועל סיבות טובות. הוא לא צריך את המשאבים לקחת את רומא והחזק אותו. למעט בדיקה על ידי ריינג 'רס, כפי שמוצג על המסך, ועוד על ידי חיילים בריטים, כולם חפרו וחיכיתי תגבורת גרמנית לפרוס, אשר קרה במהירות. קסלרינג היה טקטיקן יעיל מאוד כבר המון זמן טבעת הכוחות בראש הברית נעצרה החוף. במקום Anzio להציל את החיילים על קו גוסטב, המצב התהפך. בסופו של דבר, חלק 24,000 אמריקנים 9,000 נפגעים הבריטי שפונו ראש חוף. קלארק ירה לוקאס נתן פקודה טרסקוט. כאשר ההתנגדות הגרמנית התמוטטה לבסוף, היה גנרל קלארק הזדמנות לנסוע מזרחה לאורך המגף האיטלקי, וניתק את הכוחות הגרמנים בדרום. הוא בחר במקום כדי לשכוח ללכוד את הצבא הגרמני ל-zip חייליו צפונה לאורך הכביש הראשי לרומא כדי שיוכל "לכבוש" את העיר פתוחה. אתם יודעים - כמו יוליוס קיסר? הצבא הגרמני מיד נסוג מצפון לקו הגנה מסיבית הבא שלהם, שבו מראש בעלות הברית נעצרה שוב. אני משאיר את הצופה להחליט איזה סיפור היא מעניינת יותר, ההיסטורית או את העלילה אנו רואים על המסך, וזה בעיקר את הסיפור של שבעה ניצולי סיור ריינג שמנסים לעשות את דרכם חזרה Anzio, סיפור ראינו פעמים רבות בעבר. הלוואי שהייתי יכול לפחות לומר שהסיפור המוצג על המסך היא יפה אבל העובדה היא שזה לא. זהו אחד המופעים עצל של מיצ 'ם. לפעמים הוא נשמע שיכור חיובי. אף אחד אחר לא מתבלט, כולל פיטר פאלק, אשר overplays, כפי שעושה Arther קנדי כמו מתחסד כללי מה השם שלו, הוא. וגם כמה כרזות אחרות בהחלט צודק לגבי התוצאה. וואו! פשטני שואף להיות שיר אהבה קליט לא להפוך נושא הלחימה רק בגלל שאתה זורק כמה תופים מלכודת מאחורי זה ולשחק אותה כמו במצעד. איזו החמצה העלילה After meeting a general, war correspondent Dick Ennis (Robert Mitchum) is assigned to accompany US Army Rangers for the upcoming attempt to outflank the tough enemy defenses. The amphibious landing is unopposed, but the American general is too cautious, preferring to fortify his beachhead before advancing inland. Ennis and a Ranger drive in a jeep through the countryside, discovering there are few Germans between the beachhead and Rome, but his information is ignored. As a result, the German commander, Kesselring, has time to gather his forces and launch an effective counterattack. צבא ארצות הברית נפגע במארב ב:Battle of Cisterna. Ennis is with the Rangers when they are ambushed at the Battle of Cisterna. From there, the film departs from being a view of all sides and levels of the campaign to a story of a handful of survivors making their way back through enemy lines. Ennis asks what makes one human being willingly kill another. Corporal Jack Rabinoff (Peter Falk) replies that he loves it, and his lifestyle makes him live more than anyone else. Rabinoff is based on a real First Special Service Force soldier Jake Wallenstein, who ran an illegal brothel of Italian prostitutes in a stolen ambulance.Adelman, Robert H. & Walton, George H. The Devil's Brigade revised United States Naval Institute Press 2004 Most of the men, including Rabinoff, are killed. (In reality, Wallenstein was killed by shrapnel at Port Cros during Operation Dragoon, the invasion of southern France.p.397 Tomblin, Barbara Brooks With Utmost Spirit: Allied Naval Operations in the Mediterranean 1942-1945 2004 University Press of Kentucky) Ennis survives to publicly question the competence of the Allied commander. הרקע:קו החורף, אנציו ומונטה קאסינו בתחילת אוקטובר 1943 היטלר שוכנע על ידי מפקד צבאותיו בדרום איטליה, גנרלפילדמרשל אלברט קסלרינג שהקרבות באיטליה צריכים להיערך רחוק ככל האפשר מהגבול הגרמני. לשם כך ניתן היה להיעזר בפני השטח ובקווי המגננה הטבעיים במרכז איטליה, ולמנוע מבעלות הברית שימוש בשדות תעופה שיקלו עליהן את משימות ההפצצה בגרמניה. היטלר השתכנע שנפילתה של דרום איטליה תעניק לבעלות הברית קרש קפיצה לפלישה אל הבלקנים, שהיוו מקור חיוני לנפט, בוקסיט ונחושת שהיו הכרחיים להמשך הלחימה. קסלרינג קיבל את הפיקוד על כל צבאות כוחות הציר באיטליה, ומיד הורה על הכנת סדרה של קווי מגננה לאורכה של איטליה מדרום לרומא. שני קוים "קו וולטורנו" ו"קו ברברה" נועדו על מנת לעכב את התקדמות בעלות הברית ולהרוויח זמן על מנת לבצר את קו המגננה העיקרי "קו החורף", השם הכולל ל"קו גוסטב" ושני קווי הגנה נוספים מערבית להרי האפנינים, "קו ברנהרדט" ו"קו אדולף היטלר". קו החורף הפך למכשול עיקרי בפני בעלות הברית בהתקדמותן בשנת 1943, ועצר לחלוטין את התקדמות הארמיה החמישית במערב איטליה. על אף שקו גוסטב נפרץ בחזית הארמייה השמינית, סופות שלג וראות לקויה בסוף דצמבר הביאו אף לעצירת התקדמותה של ארמיה זו. תשומת לבן של בעלות הברית הופנתה אל הלחימה במערב איטליה, ונראה כי פריצה דרך עמק לירי תיתן אפשרות להתקדמות הנכספת עד רומא. הנחיתה באנציו שהייתה מאחורי הקו נועדה להוציא את מגיני קו גוסטב משיווי משקלם, אך התקווה לפריצה מהירה משם אל תוך איטליה היבשתית על מנת לאגף את מגיני הקו מאחור, לא התגשמה. הנוחתים באנציו נותרו נצורים בראש הגשר שהשיגו. רק לאחר ארבע מתקפות שנערכו בין ינואר ומאי 1944 הצליחו בעלות הברית לפרוץ את קו גוסטב לכיוון אנציו, בשילוב כוחות של הארמיה החמישית והארמיה השמינית, שהסתייעו בכוחות צרפתים, פולנים וקנדים. הקו נפרץ בחזית בת 32 קילומטר, בין מונטה קאסינו ובין הים במערב. קו גוסטב נפרץ בהתקפה השלישית, או הרביעית לפי גרסה אחרת. הלחימה הייתה מלווה במעשי זוועה משני הצדדים כנגד האוכלוסייה האיטלקית, שלחמה נגד הכיבוש הגרמני ונגד ממשלת סאלו בלוחמה פרטיזנית, אך בוצעו גם מעשי זוועה על ידי כוחות בעלות הברית, דוגמת ההשתוללות במונטה קאסינו. בה בעת הצליחו הפולשים לאנציו לפרוץ מראש הגשר שהשיגו, אך לא הצליחו לכתר את הארמיה הגרמנית העשירית שנסוגה מקו גוסטב, על אף שהיו קרובים לכך. בשעת המבחן העדיפו בעלות הברית להפנות את הכוחות מאנציו לכיוון רומא במקום לכתר את הגרמנים הנסוגים. רומא הוכרזה כעיר פרזות על ידי הצבא הגרמני, ונכבשה על ידי בעלות הברית ב-4 ביוני 1944. על הקרב (לפי הויקפדיה האנגלית) 700px|thumb|center|מפת הקרב The Battle of Cisterna took place during World War II, on January 30 to February 2, 1944, near Cisterna, Italy, as part of the battle of Anzio that followed Operation Shingle. The battle was a clear German victory which also had repercussions on the employment of U.S. Army Rangers that went beyond the immediate tactical and strategic results of the battle. During this battle, the 1st, 3rd, and 4th US Army Ranger battalions, the 83rd Chemical Mortar Battalion, and the 509th Parachute Infantry Battalion, which had been brigaded as the 6615th Ranger Force (Provisional), were assigned to support the renewal of an attack by the 3rd Infantry Division, which had previously failed to take Cisterna on January 25 to January 27. The 3rd Division attack was part of a large offensive by the U.S. VI Corps to break out of the Anzio beachhead before German reinforcements could arrive and concentrate for a counterattack. Background On 22 January 1944 the Allies launched Operation Shingle, the amphibious landing by the U.S. and British divisions of U.S. VI Corps in the area of Anzio and Nettuno. This was designed to unhinge the formidable German Gustav Line defenses some to the southeast which had been under attack from the south by the other three corps (one British, one French and one U.S.) of Mark Clark's United States Fifth Army since 16 January in the first Battle of Monte Cassino. Following the landings, which had been virtually unopposed, John P. Lucas, the VI Corps commander, had chosen a cautious strategy of consolidating the beachhead and building up his force strength. By 29 January there were 69,000 men in the beachhead but the Germans had also had time to react and move 71,500 troops to face them.Lloyd Clark (2006), pp. 134 & 136 On 30 January Lucas launched a two-pronged attack. The main attack, by British 1st Infantry Division, was to advance northeast up the Via Anziate towards Campoleone and the Alban Hills. In a secondary simultaneous attack a Ranger force was to infiltrate Cisterna and clear the Conca - Cisterna road during the night preparatory to an attack in the morning by 15th Infantry Regiment on the town and supporting attacks by 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment on their right and 7th Infantry Regiment on their left. 7th Infantry was to cut Route 7, the main supply line to the German Tenth Army on the Gustav Line, north of Cisterna. The intelligence on which the plan was based was faulty, however. Reconnaissance had indicated that the main line of German resistance was behind Cisterna and the Rangers expected to encounter only a thinly held outpost line. However the Germans had designated Cisterna as an assembly area for its reinforcement divisions, and had begun moving units into the area unknown to the Allies. A Polish conscript in the German army had deserted to the US lines immediately before the attack, warning of the buildup, but the message was not relayed promptly and the attack proceeded as planned.King (1985) Ch. 4 Contrary to their designated function as an elite raiding force the Rangers had been involved in much front line fighting. The heavy losses had been made good with recruits lacking the experience and quality of training of the original members. The presence of less skilled troops in an otherwise skilled force disproportionately degrades its ability in infiltration and night operations. Battle The 1st and 3rd Ranger Battalions, preceding the main attack by the 4th Ranger Battalion and the 3rd Battalion, 15th Infantry Regiment, attempted a night infiltration behind German lines into the town of Cisterna. Their objective was to seize the town in a surprise attack and hold it until the main attack came through. The two battalions, totaling 767 men and supported by a platoon of 43 men of the 3rd Reconnaissance Troop , moved out at 0130 and moved in the darkness along a drainage ditch in column formation. Although they were able to bypass numerous German positions, at first light they were still short of their objective and needed to cross open ground for the final portion of the approach. At this point the Rangers were attacked by strong German forces of the 715th Motorized Infantry Division and Herman Göring Panzer Division, including at least seventeen German Panzer IV tanks. According to the Army history of the operation, the infiltration movement had apparently been discovered and an ambush prepared. The 1st Battalion commander, Major Dobson, personally knocked out one tank by shooting the commander with his pistol, climbing atop the tank, and dropping a white phosphorus grenade down the hatch. Two other tanks were captured by Rangers, but then knocked out by other Rangers who did not know they had been captured. Despite fierce fighting, there was little chance of success once the Rangers were attacked on the open ground. German units put Ranger prisoners in front of their tanks and commanded other Rangers to surrender. After the approximately seven-hour battle, only 6 of the 767 Rangers and one member of the 3rd Recon troop returned to Allied lines, resulting in an overall loss of 803 men. The exact number of killed, wounded and captured is unknown, although historian Carlo D'Este estimated well over 400 Rangers became POWs. German casualties reached a similar level. Attempted relief of the Rangers The main assault also jumped off, now attempting to rescue the trapped battalions. Led by the 4th Ranger Battalion, it encountered serious opposition and failed to break through. However the overall attack, which also included an attack by the 7th Infantry Regiment and 504th Parachute Infantry Regiments, did push forward the Allied lines three miles on a seven-mile wide front on January 31 and February 1, although failing to achieve the desired breakthrough and Cisterna was to remain in German hands until May 1944. However, German counterattacks on February 1 and 2, conducted by the Herman Göring Panzer and 71st Infantry Divisions, failed to recapture any of the ground from the Allies and suffered severe casualties. Aftermath Gen Lucas' employment of the lightly-armed Rangers to spearhead the attack was heavily criticised. The shattered Ranger forces within Italy were subsequently disbanded although Ranger units continued to serve in northern Europe (spearheading D-Day) and in the Pacific theatre of operations. William O. Darby had commanded the American Ranger Force during the battle. When the 179th Infantry Regiment of the 45th Infantry Division was nearly overrun on February 18 during the major German attempt to take the beachhead, Darby was sent to take command and hold the ground. Darby later was Assistant Division commander of the 10th Mountain Division. He was killed in action on April 30, 1945, and was the only US officer honored with a posthumous promotion to General during World War II. Cast * Robert Mitchum as Dick Ennis, war correspondent (based on Ernie Pyle) * Peter Falk as Corporal Jack Rabinoff (based on Sgt Jake Wallenstein) * Robert Ryan as General Carson (based on Mark Clark) * Earl Holliman as Platoon Sgt. Abe Stimmler * Mark Damon as Wally Richardson * Arthur Kennedy as Major General Jack Lesley (based on John P. Lucas) * Reni Santoni as Pvt. Movie * Joseph Walsh as Doyle * Thomas Hunter as Pvt. Andy * Giancarlo Giannini as Pvt. Cellini * Wayde Preston as Colonel Hendricks (based on William O. Darby) * Arthur Franz as General Howard (based on Lucian Truscott) * Anthony Steel as General Marsh * Patrick Magee as General Starkey Response The New York Times film review of 25 July 1968 was generally dismissive, and describes the film as "a very ordinary war movie with an epic title, produced by Dino De Laurentiis, the Italian producer ... who thinks big but often produces small". In contrast, Chicago Sun-Times critic Roger Ebert had a more favourable opinion of the film, described it as "a good war movie and even an intelligent one". Production Riz Ortolani scored the film with a ballad sung beneath the credits by Jack Jones. Luigi Scaccianoce was the production designer. Peter Falk thought that the script he read was clichéd and wanted off the film. At the last minute, Dino DeLaurentiis put Falk's name above the title billing and gave him his choice of writer for his character's dialogue. Falk stayed and wrote his lines himself.Falk, Peter Just One Thing: Stories of My Life 2006 DaCapo Press הערות שוליים External links * * * Trailer http://youtube.com/watch?v=uRtlxUC1k9A&feature=related